


Division, a RWBY story

by TheNichzPrime



Category: RWBY
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Near Death, more added as I progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNichzPrime/pseuds/TheNichzPrime
Summary: It would seem strange, the stories that surround huntsmen and huntresses, their tales of bravery and valour, their fearlessness and power, however never are the tales of strife, suffering and loss ever recorded for anyone to see, yet these are the stories that also craft these same huntsmen into who they are. Yet this story would be one of endurance, pain, and a schism amongst friends. This tale follows the young huntresses who are world-renowned for their efforts in defending Haven and their valiant attempt to defend Beacon when it fell.This is a story from four years after the Fall Of Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 9





	1. Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a project ever since I posted the first chapter of the Spooky Surprise, one that has been bouncing in my head for a while. It's going to be a long one, probably won't be finished until 2021, but it's going to be my darkest fic going. I will be upgrading the rating on this from M to E at some point, but when it does, that's where the meat, and possible smut, will come into play. I hope you all enjoy, feel free to leave any criticisms you have as well as how I can improve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruins filled the sights, things go missing, and a big secret to spill...

The night sky around the ruins of Kuroyuri seemed to shimmer with the various stars and the reflection of the shattered moon of Remnant, barely being enough to highlight the four figures that wandered the ruins in search of something. The shortest of the group appeared to lead them, decked in a black dress, red cape and hood, with black and red highlighted boots to complete the outfit. The other three would vary in height, but all stood taller than the first.

“Ruby… what exactly are we looking for?” One figure asked. She would be sporting black trousers, heeled boots, a midnight blue low neck shirt and white jacket, open and fluttering in the breeze behind them. She would speak with a soft if curious, voice, black hair fluttering around her face with a pair of feline ears twitching about with her words. “We’ve been skirting Mistral for the last few weeks and there’s no sign of our targets.”

“Blake… We need to keep searching. If we’re not vigilant and prepared, we’ll get caught up in an ambush.” Ruby replied to the Faunus, Blake, as she scanned the area with her silver eyes. “Besides, I’m sure if we miss anything, you can help us out. We’ve got this, trust me.”

Another female voice, seemingly regal in mannerism, piped up. “Ruby… we have five minutes to set up camp. If we don’t find somewhere to rest, we might collapse from exhaustion.” The figure that spoke would be enveloped in a long-sleeved combat dress, silver-white in colouration, with ice blue highlighting and a snowflake on her right sleeve. Her hair would be tied back in an offset ponytail, tied with an ice blue scrunchie adorned by a silver tiara. Her cold, blue eyes would be scanning for a suitable building to post up as the team’s temporary home. However, due to the state of the ruins, none of the buildings in the former town would be suitable enough. They were all either burnt out badly or crumbling.

"I'm hungry, and I'm sure we could all take a break, sis." The final figure called. She wore long, blonde hair, hanging loosely, that appeared to be messy, yet would be anything but. She would sport an orange vest top, black jeans and a large brown jacket completed with heavy-duty boots. "Hell, even Weiss probably wants to get something."

Ruby groaned in disapproval, heading to a nearby building. Unlike the others, this one didn't look too bad. The trio of girls with her followed her in.

***

Weiss would pipe up first once everything was set up for the camp-in. "Yang, did you check the rest of the house?"

"Sure have, Weiss. Nothing around. It's… eerie." Yang replied. She unclips a gold and black oversized bracelet from her left wrist, placing it on the remains of the coffee table, before sitting on the floor close to the Faunus. "Blake, you remember that time we went to Mountain Glenn with Oobleck?"

"You mean the time when he quizzed all of us except Ruby about why we wanted to be huntresses?" Blake followed up. She seemed to vividly remember this, as well as Bartholomew Oobleck, their former history teacher and fellow huntsman with a tendency to be over-caffeinated. "How much coffee do you think he drinks per day?"

"Beats me. But we have a camp set up, watch rotation sorted, erm…" Ruby hesitated for a moment, watching the fire in the fireplace flickering. "I forgot about the bags! Weiss, have you seen them?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Ruby?" Weiss sounded angry, likely from her team leader's forgetfulness.

"Look, we should calm down and reassess. We're not dragging around a truck-load of stuff." Blake retorted. "I say we send two out to get the bags, which can't be far while two of us stay here."

Ruby nodded, looking to Blake and Yang. "Team Bumblebee should head out to retrieve the bags while I'll stay here with Weiss to defend the camp house."

"Seriously, Ruby?"

"Yep. Come on, Weiss, we can also tidy up. The whole place looks like a dump!"

Yang and Blake got to their feet, departing from the building to retrieve the lost bags, while Ruby and Weiss started tidying the house. Yang looked back at the Iceflower pairing, wondering when Ruby became the responsible one. Her younger sister was always the innocent, carefree team member, and leader of Team RWBY. Despite this, she was impressed with how the nineteen-year-old composed herself, looking more like her mother, Summer Rose, every day. Yang never mentioned this directly to Ruby, especially around the date of Summer’s death, as she was unsure whether it would be taken as a compliment or an insult.

“Yang? Come on, we gotta get those bags.”

“Huh? Sure, sorry.” She followed Blake out the door, closing it behind her. “You ever notice how Ruby seems to be more responsible every day?”

“Yeah, she needed to grow up quickly, especially when she set off with Ren, Nora and Jaune. She still looks up to you, even though she’s our team leader.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah. Even three years later, I’m still not used to it.” She followed Blake to the town outskirts, heading into the canyons.

***

Despite the darkness, Blake seemed very sure of her footing on the uneven ground. As a Faunus, she would have a unique ability that none of her team-mates possessed in the form of night vision. Each step from the pair's footwear echoed amongst the trees, possibly alerting them to anything that could be lurking, humans, Faunus or Grimm. Her cat ears turned to the sides occasionally to hear if anything was approaching. However, this advantage couldn't be afforded to Yang.

"Blake, you hear anything?"

"No… it's too quiet. I think you know what that means."

Before Yang could respond, a giant Beowulf lunged from the trees at her, knocking her to the floor. Blake heard the attack, drawing her weapon from her back, a combination of cleaver, katana and pistol, complete with a reinforced ribbon, Gambol Shroud. She fired three shots at the Beowulf, distracting it for enough time to allow Yang to extend her oversized bracelet, a weapon she named Ember Celica, a combination of heavy gauntlet and shotgun. The Beowulf took the bait, turning to Blake, growling and unleashing a roar, before a sudden whimper from the beast would emit after Yang fired a single shotgun round at it, however not from her gauntlet. Her prosthetic arm also concealed a shotgun barrel within it, something that General James Ironwood built into the prosthetic, a gift from Atlas to the huntress for her service at Beacon, and something to help her fight at full capacity after losing her natural arm. She leapt up, armed herself in a brawler’s fighting pose, Blake dashing to her side with Gambol Shroud fully drawn.

A single beat passed. Another.

Yang charged at the Beowulf as it too launched itself at the twenty-one-year-old huntress. She launched a left haymaker at its right eye, firing the Ember Celica on contact, sending the beast to Blake, who in turn utilised her semblance, casting shadows, to assist in a team attack. While it wouldn’t look like the Faunus, it would be an ice sculpture of herself. As the Beowulf crashed into the sculpture, it froze up, allowing her to slice its arms off, before Yang finished it with a left falling punch and a shotgun round in the same movement. The Beowulf's head shattered into small pieces, slowly disintegrating as it melted.

“Well, he’s out with a Yang.”

Blake groaned and facepalmed, her cat ears folding forward. “Please, not now.” Her tone would be a giveaway that she found it funny. “As much as I love you, they’re still bad.”

Yang chuckled. “Come on.” Before she can carry on too far, she falls over something, crashing into the floor, which made Blake jump. “Sonovabish!” Yang rolled over, looking at what she fell over, ready to fire from her left wrist before she noticed what it was.

“Beowulves eating bags… Ruby’s gonna love this.” Blake picked up one of the bags before she helped Yang up. “Let’s get back before more hungry Grimm show up.”

“If you dare tell Ruby this, I will cut your hair,” Yang weakly threatened her Faunus team-mate. Blake smirked lightly, almost like she was taunting the blonde brawler. Without wasting time, Yang threw the heavier bag to Blake and picked up the lighter one. “Okay, back to camp.”

_Meanwhile..._

The house, as Ruby and Weiss scanned the rooms, was an absolute tip! After repeated disapproving sighs, the latter grabbed a two by four, tossing it out of the window in frustration, a familiar shattering sound reverberating through the walls.

“WEISS!” Ruby yelled frustratedly.

“WHAT?!”

“Keep the noise down, the neighbours are sleeping.”

Weiss simply facepalmed. “Not you as well. Yang’s bad enough.”

Ruby kept cleaning during the commotion, allowing her to tidy one of the bedrooms pretty well, giving it some good floor space, easily enough for four to sleep in it with their survival bags. The commotion was likely to attract anything within the nearby ruins, which wouldn’t be much. “Oh nice, I think I found something.”

Weiss ran through, almost crashing into the door in the process, simply so she could see what Ruby found. “Oh, what is it… wow… talk about pretty.” She entered the room, heading straight for her sleeping mat and perching on it. “I wonder who the lucky couple were.” She looked over the object Ruby found, a gold engagement ring with a small diamond. The metal was tarnished with some burn scarring but otherwise looked in rather good condition. The diamond had some soot from the burn marks but otherwise looked pristine.

“I don’t know. It feels wrong picking it up and taking it with us.” She put it back on the dresser where she found it, closing the lid and sealing the ring away. Both girls jumped as they heard a door open, Weiss grabbing her rapier-revolver, Myrtenaster, and Ruby grabbing her new sniper-scythe, Dusk Rose, opening it to sniper form. Even in the ruins, the girls were always prepared. Ruby tip-toed to the bedroom door, opening it the slightest amount and peering out with one silver eye.

She relaxed the instant she heard a familiar voice. “Weiss and Ruby won’t wanna hear where we found them. And I can resist the jokes.”

“That’s not likely, Yang. We fought a large Beowulf and you couldn’t stop yourself. Even if Weiss won’t, Ruby will wanna know.”

“Yang! Blake! We’re up here.” Weiss called down.

“What happened?” Ruby followed.

***

“Wait… the Beowulf ate the bags? That sounds preposterous!” Weiss exclaimed in her bewilderment of the story being told.

Blake followed up with the clincher. “It was big enough to cook into steaks, that’s if they didn’t disintegrate. The Grimm disappeared, and Yang fell face-first over the bags.”

Ruby burst out laughing without hesitation. “I wish you got pictures of the wolf and the bags. Grimm Fashion Week, here we come!” Weiss facepalmed, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Yang lay on her sleeping mat, blanket over her, trying not to think about the absurdity of her fail. Her prosthetic arm sat beside her, glinting in the light of the well-built campfire they had built, within the fireplace, to keep them warm. “Am I ever going to live this down?”

“Nope.” Her team-mates chirped in unison.

“Fuck.” She knew her team-mates were evil, in their own wholesome way, but she wasn’t expecting the tirade of puns and stories of Ursae wearing dresses and having pretty, pink handbags. “Come on, girls, this is getting grizzly.”

Within a second the room fell to silence bar the crackling and snapping that came from the rather literal home-made fire. Weiss was the only one to make any sort of comment.  
“You did not just say that," she chuckled slightly.

Yang smiled her usual happy smile whenever she said a pun she was proud of, which drove Weiss nuts every time. “Yep.” She chuckled to herself, which was followed by an audible facepalm. It was Ruby this time, whether in disapproval or to prevent another loud laugh was to be questioned later.

“Yang… Gods dammit…” Ruby was not doing a single, but a double facepalm. “Just… no dad jokes okay? Besides, nothing’s happened in these areas, and tomorrow we’re all heading back to Patch to see Dad!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss retorted in a curious tone.

“Both you and Blake are coming with us to Patch.”

“Does Taiyang know we’re coming over?”

“Yeah, I messaged him by scroll this morning when we were heading here.”

"Wait… isn’t the Beacon CCT still disconnected?” Yang dumbfoundedly asked her younger sibling.

“Well, first I knew of it was when Dad messaged me.”

Weiss grumbled before her scroll started loudly ringing. “Schnee speaking… uh-huh… right. We’re heading to Patch tomorrow morning, Captain. I’ll file a report with you on video call then. Okay. Goodnight.” She looked to her team-mates. “As soon as we get there, we need to file a report with Atlas.”

The trio looked to the Atlesian, before nodding in acceptance. Ruby jumped up after a short pause, taking herself and Dusk Rose to the window ledge that overlooked the abandoned central plaza, momentarily after she perched herself onto it. “Well, we do have a long flight and I’m sure General Ironwood is going to love hearing how we failed.” Blake approached the younger girl, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“We didn’t fail our mission. The parameters said that if there was no sighting in the final stopping place then we would have to depart.” She was right, after all, this mission seemed to weigh heavily on her team leader, who now was calibrating the sight on her weapon, checking the clip and the dust chambers, as well as loading the weapon, ready to fire. She looked back at her Faunus team-mate, before nodding. Blake continued. “Ruby… you know how hard it is to be in the right place at the right time. We can’t always be that lucky. Yang knows this, so does Weiss.” Still no answer. “When we get to Patch, you’ll need to talk to us so we can help you. Like how you, Yang and Weiss sat me down after the shipyard incident when we were still at Beacon, before the Fall.”

“Okay… I will.” Ruby lied.

Blake nodded, before curling up beside Yang, nodding off.

***

Moonlight illuminated the deadly silence of the ruined village, the house where Team RWBY made their camp had small flicks of silver highlighting Blake’s pale skin as she sat on the ledge. She brushed her hair to one side as her eyes scanned the area more clearly. Not only were her Faunus traits best suited for the overnight watch, she too preferred the isolation from the outside world that this granted, a chance to watch something and have some time to think without Yang trying to scratch her cat ears. Despite her protests, she kind of wished for that now. Nothing was ready to surprise her, she had her eyes and ears on--

“Blake?” The heiress must have only whispered her words so the sleeping sisters weren’t disturbed, but it was enough to make Blake jump, and as she sat precariously on the ledge, almost fell out of the window. Weiss grabbed one of Blake’s hands and activated a platform glyph behind the girl to catch her before pulling her back inside. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, Weiss. I’ll be honest, I wasn’t expecting you to just tiptoe up on me.”

“Neither should I have frightened you out of a window. Still nothing happening?” The Ice Queen responded.

“Nope. I was half-expecting something, but Kuroyuri is exactly as Ren described it, a shell of a ghost town. He grew up here and it explains why Ruby’s been so jumpy here.”

Blake hated talking about Ruby while the youngest team member slept, however, she felt now was the right time. “Do you think there’s something that happened here that Ruby didn’t want to tell us?”

“Maybe. At the same time, it could just be the stress from the mission getting to her.” Weiss recalled how Ruby seemed less and less like her usual, hyperactive self in recent times. “There is something I want to ask you to do for me, though.”

“Huh?” This caught Blake off-guard, similar to the day she heard that Ruby and Weiss had broken up.

“Can you… cut my hair back?” She hesitated.

“O-oh, erm, sure.” Blake looked about in a nearby drawer, finding a pair of still-good hair scissors. “How far back do you want it cut?”

“Far enough that I can wear it loose and still keep the lop-sided look.” Without any hesitation, Weiss removed her tiara, leaving her hair to fully unfold. While Blake hated the idea of cutting someone else’s hair, she knew exactly how to go about it. Little was exchanged between the pair as Blake carefully trimmed Weiss’ hair. It took three runs for her to get it right, but once it was completed, Weiss’ hair was now a smudge shorter than Ruby’s was when the pair met.

“Okay, wanna take a look?” Blake sounded nervous as she knew how the Ice Queen could be very judgmental, to which Weiss nodded and followed her over. Pulling out her make-up mirror, she held it behind Weiss’ head so she could get a clear view, which was met with nods of approval.

“I like it. Thanks.” In a rare act for Weiss, she lightly hugged Blake before going to the window. “You should get some rest.”

Blake simply stretched, yawned and curled up beside Yang, almost immediately out like a light. Perched comfortably on the ledge, Weiss looked outward, watching for anything, her right hand ready to pull Myrtenaster to her aid if needed.

***

The morning rays cut through the window ledge where the watchman sat, leaving a silhouette over Yang, Blake and Ruby. Weiss’ weapon, Myrtenaster, rested against her hip while she sat watching the abandoned plaza. Her hair lay only as far as her shoulders, and when tied, it would look like a short cut. The night before, when she swapped watch with Blake, she must have asked the Faunus to cut her hair back a bit. The neat pile of hair lying beside Myrtenaster matched in colour and shade to the former heiress, to which she seemed happier with her new cut. In a short flourish of her hands, she would tie her hair back in the usual style she wore it, but she didn’t put the tiara in. It hung from the outer ledge, perhaps as she wants to place that part of her past away for good. “Wakey wakey.” She jumped down from the ledge, her heels clicking on the floor. This was enough to startle Blake into a vertical sit, her cat ears pointing toward where Weiss was.

“Oh, morning, Weiss. How does the new hair feel?” Blake groggily asked. She sounded like she needed some tea or at least something to help wake her up.

“It’s growing on me.” She never intended the pun, but a small chuckle escaped their youngest team-mate.

“Weiss, did Yang teach you any puns last night?” Ruby inquired sleepily.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Weiss questioned Ruby. “I swapped with Blake.”

Yang was still snoring, which prompted Blake to look at her lover, smiling in the process. “Girls… Yang’s still sleeping.”

Ruby and Weiss looked at her, turned to nod at each other before they went to sort hot drinks. Blake stayed with Yang, suddenly yelping when the blonde pulled her into a tight embrace. “Morning, sweetie,” Blake whispered.

“Are Ruby and Weiss going to take long?” Yang brushed Blake’s hair from her face, pulling her close for a soft, loving kiss. Blake melted into it but broke the kiss moments after.

“They’re downstairs making coffee. There’s not going to be enough time for any fun.”

Yang pouted, which prompted Blake to boop her nose with an index finger. The blonde replied, “That sucks. But, hey, we’ll get a nice warm bed when we get to Patch.”  
Blake sighed with a smile, her cat ears in their upward position. “Yang Xiao Long, you’re terrible.” She kissed her quickly. “Get yourself ready, I’m gonna check on the other two, make sure they’re not gossiping.”

“Let them. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

Blake frowned at this comment, her ears flattening. “What do you mean?”

“Ruby still thinks we’re not dating, which we are, and Weiss is in denial from that one time she walked in on us.” Yang smiled to reassure Blake, which failed.

“We’ll have to tell Ruby about us instead of leaving her in the dark. I still remember that promise I made everyone here, the one that means I need to open up about this kind of stuff. And you, missy,” She boops Yang’s nose, getting herself up to join Ruby and Weiss, “You need to get yourself dressed.” She departed the room, closing the door behind her. She made light, catlike steps down the stairs, approaching the kitchen, where she heard Weiss and Ruby talking.

“Weiss, why do you think the mission’s strained me?”

“Well, looking at you, you’ve had little sleep, even during your rest time, and you have been quite grouchy and off-beat. I’m worried about you.”

Blake quietly listened, before slipping into the kitchen on the opposite side to her team-mates.

“I want our team to succeed, and we’ve been having too many bad missions, either from our team being injured or from not finding anything.”

Weiss sighed, hugging her team-mate. “Ruby Rose, you need to ease up on yourself. I remember overhearing you tell Jaune that if he’s not at his best, how can his team-mates be? Same applies to you, young lady.”

Ruby hugged her back, face into her right shoulder. “I know… I think the trip to Patch will be a good time to rest. Then I’m sure I’ll rest a bit better. Does Captain Schnee have the report from the mission yet?”

“No… she isn’t aware. I will ask her to keep us out for a couple of months, so we can recharge. You need it most of all.”

Blake nodded, looking between the pair. “Ruby, you need to take a break. Plus it’ll be good to see Mister Xiao Long again.”

Ruby and Weiss squeaked in unison. “Blake!”

“Sorry.” She looks between the pair. “Oh, I do want to tell you something, Ruby, and I’m sorry it’s taken me as long to bring it to you.”

Ruby looked blankly at her Faunus team-mate. “What? What are you on about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone has been tempted to point out the continuity error in Weiss' hair toward the end of the chapter, I know, I simply forgot to edit it until now


	2. Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The latest mission has ended and Team RWBY find themselves in familiar territory in their leader's father's home on Patch. Surely they can catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to those who have stuck around to see how this story is progressing, the chapters are going to be further apart as I am still writing the story as I go and I want to make this a gripper that hopefully has you all hooked to the epilogue, so here comes Chapter 2. Worst advisory for this chapter is some swearing. I need to apologise ahead of time, in this story, Zwei is no longer with us, but good news, we have a new adorable corgi for the family called Aurora

The morning sky over Patch started with a burning orange glow, the sun rising over the tree-lined horizon, a small log house lying within a clearing. Nothing fancy, but a two-storey building that functioned as a home. Not too far from it would be a small shed, about eight feet long, six feet wide and ten feet tall. A small animal exited the shed, sniffing the floor of all things. Nothing larger than a corgi, coloured white and grey, wandering the dirt and plains that wander around the two buildings. Maybe it seemed like a pet. Maybe it was a wild dog.

“Aurora, come on, get inside.” A tall male, well built, called out. Another figure that followed him out from the house was sporting a red hoodie and a black skirt, being Ruby. “Hey, Rubes. You and the girls settled in?”

“Yeah. Yang and Blake are fast asleep on the sofa, and Weiss is watching some sort of rom-com by herself.” Ruby responded. She looked down to her feet, where her shoes, a red pair of fabric sneakers, would be met with an icy white silhouette. “Hey, Aurora.” She leans down and scratches her behind her ears.

Taiyang chuckles. “Come inside. I’m sure Weiss is tired of hearing Yang and Blake snoring.”

The living room looked like any other. Pictures of family, one picture of a quartet that had similarities to team RWBY, as well as a recent picture of Tai and the team in costume around Ruby’s eighteenth birthday. On the couch were the other members of RWBY, Yang and Blake wrapped up under a blanket, with Weiss, and her new shorter hair, leaned to the opposite side of the sleeping duo, herself quietly snoozing. She jumped awake as soon as she heard the door and a small bark. “Wait… what time is it?”

“Morning Weiss. It’s eight o'clock.” Tai responded.

“Oh… who wants coffee? ” The Ice Queen nudged Blake with her foot, trying to wake her.

“I’ll sort it. I’m pretty sure we could all use a hot drink.”

“Thanks, dad.” Ruby chirped, irritating Weiss.

“Ruby, did you have to try and wake us?” Yang grumbled in her sleepy state, before dozing off once more.

“I couldn’t sleep much. I wanted to go for a walk, saw you three sleeping on the couch and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Weiss tilted her head. “Really? What’s bugging you?”

“It’s nothing.” She lied. Weiss didn’t buy it.

“Look, if it’s from what Blake told us before we left Kuroyuri, talk with Yang. Maybe it’s something you and her need to discuss.”

“I’m fine, Weiss.” Ruby grumpily responded. Weiss facepalmed at Ruby’s comment, wondering what was bugging her.

“Look, I’ve not seen you this stressed out in a long time. I’m worried.”

“Later.” Ruby angrily flumped in the only space that wasn’t occupied by the blanketed pair or her partner, head leaning back over the back of the couch, seemingly staring at the wall behind the four of them. “It’s been a long few months, I’ve not slept well since the Leviathan nearly ate me. Jaune, Nora and Ren went off to Vacuo while we dealt with a wild Beowulf chase, then Oscar fucks off somewhere, and now Yang and Blake are keeping things from us that might be important in one way or another. So yeah, I’m fucking pissed!”

Weiss simply hugged her younger team-mate, before pulling her hood over her face. “Where’s the cape?”

Tai called through after registering what Ruby said. “Language, young lady.”

“Too cold outside right now,” She grumbled. “Sorry, dad.”

Taiyang returned to the living room, drinks in hand, where Yang was finally starting to stir. Due to how she was pinned down by Blake, she stayed lying on the couch until her lover stirred as Blake had nodded off yet again.

“Dad, can you help me wake Blake?”

Tai looked at Yang. “Nope. You’re twenty-one years old, you’re an adult now. It’s down to your ingenuity.”

Ruby chuckled lightly, collecting her coffee from Tai. “Thanks, Dad.” She turned to Yang. “I’m sure she’s waiting for you to wake her up.”

“Yeah, just let the cat out of the bag.” Ruby looked shocked for a moment, looking at Weiss.

“Oh, my gods…” She hesitated. Tai just started laughing. With the recent return, all four of the girls had been dealing with the stress of the mission in different ways. Ruby was spending time with Taiyang, tinkering with Dusk Rose and discussing with him about their respective school lives, and she used it as valuable father-daughter time. Weiss, however, had been video calling with Klein Sieben and Winter Schnee, updating them with her recent adventures, and filing more reports with Winter than she ever hoped she’d have to. Blake and Yang spent most of the recovery time asleep, adapting to the time difference between Vale and Mistral, with the odd walk through the Patch forests. The only thing all four had done together was training and watching random movies.

Within moments, a loud yawn emitted from the Faunus as the small group sat together. Yang would look into Blake’s slowly-opening gold eyes, smiling. “Morning, sleepy.”  
Blake simply lay on Yang, before registering that Tai, Ruby and Weiss were also in the room. “Oh, is it morning? Ah shit.” Just before she could finish her sentence, Yang gave her the cup of tea Tai had prepared.

“Just wake up, drink this. I’m sure Dad won’t mind us relaxing here all day.”

Tai interjected. “Well, I have Bart coming over soon, and I’m heading back to Signal this month. So… you girls might want to either head upstairs or get dressed.”

Yang facepalmed, while Blake looked away in embarrassment. Taiyang wasn’t ignorant to his older daughter’s escapades, and he wasn’t bothered by them either just as long as she kept it all behind closed doors and kept the noise down.

“Yang, can I talk to you in private in my room?”

“Sure, what time?”

“Soon as. It’s important.” Ruby clumsily clambered to her feet, bringing her hood down. “I want to sort it out this morning.”

Yang shimmied her way from the blankets, somehow not throwing the blanket off Blake, preserving her modesty, before she stepped onto the floor, grabbed a shirt and threw it on as Ruby ascended to her room. After the pair were in, she closed the door and sat beside her sister on the bed. “What’s up, Rubes?”

“You can probably guess.” The younger sibling seemed oddly cold to her, though she chalked it down to stress.

“Look, the mission wasn’t a failure. We just got unlucky. Winter’s not exactly happy about the result, but she’s happy that we all got home safe. Weiss has managed to get us a little time away so we can all rest.” Ruby sighed and facepalmed at her sister.

“It’s not that, why keep you and Blake a secret?” There were tears in her eyes. “Do you not trust me with something like this? Were you worried what dad would say, or worse, did you think I would judge you and her harshly?”

This caught Yang off-guard. She never thought that Ruby was unaware of her relationship with the Faunus, considering the pair never kept it a secret. She rested her hand lightly on Ruby’s shoulder, trying to help her sister calm down, yet this was to no avail. “Ruby, I--”

“We’re family. You should have been able to at least say something.” She was visibly upset, similar to when she learned Summer wasn’t coming home. “I know I’m not as savvy as Blake, or as smart as Weiss, but with everything that has happened, hiding a relationship from family is the dumbest move going.”

“Ruby, I’m sorry. I never realised this meant as much to you.” She hugged the small red bundle.

“Yang… I never would have judged you.” She hugged her sister as she cried, still hurting from believing that Yang didn’t trust her with the knowledge about their relationship. “I’m happy that you and Blake have each other… I just wish you told me sooner.”

Yang too was close to crying, holding her sister in the long hug. Oddly, neither heard Ruby’s door opening, where the monochrome pairing were stood. Weiss looked to Blake, saying nothing, while Blake simply showed her team-mate her scroll, a typed message showing toward the pair. " _Look, I never realised how much it would affect Ruby. I pushed Yang hard to tell her."_

Weiss shrugged, looking at the pair. “Breakfast’s ready.” She chirped.

A unified, startled scream came from the siblings. “Weiss!” Ruby almost screamed.

“I know, I’m sorry. Tai and Blake made pancakes and they’re going cold.” This was all that Ruby needed to hear to prompt her to break from the hug and dust all three of her team-mates in rose petals down the stairs.

***

“Team RWBY! How long has it been? Too long, or not long enough, I don’t recall.” The green-haired man, who could only be Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, sipped his coffee and darted across the room like a hamster with hyperactivity and overdosed on every known stimulant. “I remember when you told me that you didn’t have to listen to me when I had mentioned that same instruction when we got to Mountain Glenn, and the timing of it was clever and fortuitous. Without Zwei, we might have lost you forever to the White Fang back then, and worst-case scenario I would have to explain to your father and sister why you died under my protection.”

“Erm, doctor, take a breath.” This was Weiss.

“Ah, Miss Schnee, good call.” He sipped his coffee.

“It'll soon be Doctor Schnee.”

“Right,” he continued. “Maybe we can discuss with you and your team about your latest mission, a two-phase mission no less, and with four capable young huntresses, I think this one will be an easy job to do. You see, with the CCT tower being back in operation and Beacon in the middle of being rebuilt to its former glory, perhaps this is an opportune time to send you out again. I know you haven't had much time to rest, however you are needed in Menagerie, the Faunus sanctuary."

"Did my dad ask for huntsmen on this mission, sir?" Blake interjected as quickly as she could.

"Indeed he did, Chieftain Ghira Belladonna asked me to pass this on specifically to you."

"I wonder what it is."

"Search and destroy combined with civilian protection. He has already called a town meeting with the citizens, and he has explained how remnants of the White Fang have infiltrated the island and what needs--"

"Oobleck, cut to the chase." Dr Oobleck would correct his glasses at Yang's comment.

"Believe me, Miss Xiao Long, I am getting there. He has recently received intel on a White Fang base deep in the desert. Yet he does not want to endanger his police department's workforce as they are already struggling to recuperate. This won't be easy, but a lot needs to be done to be ready for this mission." He again sipped his coffee. "But be warned, he did say that they are more dangerous than ever. Be on your guard!” Ruby looked between her team-mates, her father and her former history teacher.

"Well, Dr Oobleck, we will need a couple of days to rest and recover. The mission surrounding Mistral has drained us all, and if we go now, we might not be ready or prepared properly," Weiss retorted.

"Good thing Mr Belladonna has offered to keep you all at his residence. A ship will be here in two days to collect you and fly you out there." He turns to Tai. "Taiyang, I do apologise for this short visit, and the nature of it, yet as these matters arise, I do need to tend to them."

"Don't worry, Bart. We all have work to do. Besides, I've had my daughters home for a while, they've brought friends, it's been good. You know you're welcome any time here."  
Aurora barked, sitting by Doctor Oobleck's boots. He reaches down, scratching the canine’s back. “I do appreciate it, Taiyang. Girls.” He adjusts his jacket, before looking amongst the group. “Your hair looks different, Miss Schnee.”

“Blake’s idea.”

Blake nodded in response. “Wouldn’t have done it if she didn’t agree with it.”

Oobleck nodded, before heading to the door. “Do not forget, Mr Belladonna is expecting your arrival, and he will be meeting you at the port. And remember what you need to do, lest you repeat history.”

“Wait, my dad’s meeting us there?” Blake’s cat ears shot up vertically in her happiness and excitement. It appeared to be that she hadn’t seen her father since her last visit before the defence of Haven.

“As a precaution due to your team-mates. Human-Faunus relations are still very strained, yet if you four are anything to go by, I’m sure they will accept you with open arms. After all, you all participated in the Defence of Haven, which Mr Belladonna doesn’t stop going on about, and that you were instrumental in finalising the job of securing the place. You know--”

“Doctor… take a breath.” Ruby quietly interjected. She was determined to get Oobleck to slow down. After all, he was the definition of a caffeine overdose. He nodded, sipped from his Thermos, and waved to the group, departing from the house like a bat out of hell.

“He probably forgot about the course I'm starting this year.”

“Huh?” Tai looked at Weiss curiously.

“Dust Theory doctorate at Atlas University.”

“Nice going, Weiss. I hope Ruby won't distract you from it.”

“If anything, she'll stop me from burning out.” Her hand rested on Ruby’s shoulder, prompting the youngster to smile somewhat. “Even if sometimes she can be a handful.”

“Whaaa?!” Ruby sounded mock-offended, something Weiss was used to. “I’m not that bad.”

“Never said you were.”

Yang looked at the front door before she looked to her team-mates. “Beach anyone?”

Weiss looked over. “It’s freezing out there, Yang. I’ll stay here.” Blake and Ruby also declined in their own ways, Blake’s ears folded forward and Ruby folded her arms across her stomach with her hood up. Taiyang simply shook his head.

“Come on, even the Ice Queen’s gonna get chilled.” Weiss looked shocked at her team-mates’ father, facepalming, while Yang laughed along with her father. Tai and Yang were the same person in a way, after all, they are father and daughter, just their puns got worse over time. Ruby even groaned in pain at the joke.

“Wait, the new season of CSI Vale is starting!” Ruby dashed from the kitchen into her favourite spot on the couch, dusting everyone in petals. Weiss walked through into the lounge, perching beside Ruby. Yang casually vaulted over the table and flumped beside Weiss, almost having spooked her. Blake would be somewhat more civilised, sitting on Yang’s lap and cuddling into her, while Taiyang got into his chair, which sat him closer to Ruby. As for Aurora, she jumped up onto Weiss, barking and perching on her lap.

***

Each of the team-mates were sat in the lounge long after Taiyang and Aurora had gone to their beds, continuing through films and shows. Blake and Yang were still cuddled, the former fast asleep in her partner’s arms. Ruby had grabbed her cloak and draped it over herself and Weiss, her hoodie zipped up and raised as she watched the movie. Weiss wrapped herself up in the lower half of the cloak, occasionally prodding her junior team-mate’s arm.

“Huh?”

“Sorry for walking in on you and Yang talking this morning. I heard Blake saying you sounded upset.”

“I was, but I’m okay now.” Ruby was very intently watching the movie, her red-tipped hair stretching past her hood. “I was more hurt from Yang having hid it, but I do understand why she did it. If I’m honest, they make a cute couple.”

“That they do.” She chuckled at a bit in the movie, lucky not to have disturbed Blake. “Still, we should get to sleep. I don’t think Blake and Yang are going anywhere, and you need the sleep.”

Ruby gasped in surprise. “Wha?”

“You haven’t slept well at all in the last four months. Come on, little red hoodie, bedtime.” Yang quietly chuckled at Weiss’ pun-roast, before the caped pair headed upstairs.

“Night, girls.”

“Good night, Yang. And no, we are not taking Blake off you in the morning.” Ruby responded. She grumbled in response before falling asleep. Weiss and Ruby quietly climbed the stairs before entering Ruby’s room, where Ruby closed the silver and scarlet curtains as Weiss turned the light on.

“Ruby?”

“Hm?”

“Did you ask Tai to get white-silver bed sheets for me?” She sounded curious, yet Ruby struggled to notice any suspicion in her tone.

“Hm? Oh, no I didn’t. I think he managed to figure something out from your name. Either that or he remembered from when we first brought you and Blake over. As for why we’re in the same room, well, I had a spare bed.” Weiss smiled at Ruby. The pair were close, despite only being friends, but they were happy like that. Each changed into their pyjamas quickly, Ruby being the faster of the pair which led to rose petals lying on the floor around her, again.

"Again, Ruby?” She chuckled. “You’re terrible at this. I bet Tai hates cleaning these rose petals sometimes.”

“Yep. But at least it’s not as bad as Yang’s room once was.” It was at that moment Ruby knew, she fucked up.

“Like… clothes and stuff all over the place?” Weiss asked. Ruby gave a sharp nod in response. “That might explain why after the Beacon Dance I saw Blake wearing Yang’s bra on her head one time.”

“Too much detail!” She dived face-first onto her bed, trying to hide herself from Weiss’ words. It failed.

“Hey, they never did anything. Though it was fun explaining it afterwards. Yang went so red in the face from the embarrassment, but she probably laughs it off now. Either that or she punches holes in trees.”

“Weiss… please stop, this is getting weird. I don't wanna hear about my sister’s underwear in places it shouldn’t be.” Weiss chuckled at her team-mate’s weak hiding attempts, which eventually led to complete silence being heard from Ruby’s side of the room. Weiss looked over, concerned.

“Ruby, are you okay?” She tentatively walked over, tapping her on the shoulder. Ruby wouldn’t budge, leaving Weiss to think she was trying to sleep. Big mistake. In seconds she felt herself get swept off her feet, squeaked in surprise and landed on her bed, covered in red and white rose petals, Ruby lying atop her.

“Hi.” Ruby was weirdly upbeat and chirpy.

“Don’t scare me like that again please.”

“Aww.” Ruby moaned, disheartened. “Hey, at least it wasn’t bad.”

“True… but now I have a dolt lying on top of me.” She was quite amused.  
Ruby lightly chuckled at the commentary. “But, am I your dolt?” Weiss felt her heart beating faster with the younger woman lying atop her. She couldn’t deny it, she loved Ruby, but their failed relationships were a testament that they worked better as friends. Despite this, Weiss still looked lovingly into Ruby’s shimmering silver eyes.

“Erm…” She didn’t quite know how to respond to Ruby’s comment, knowing whatever followed could lead to the pair spending the night in the same bed with little more than a blanket over them. “Ruby, you know I love you, but it never worked out.” Ruby stayed where she was, still staring into Weiss’ icy blue orbs. “But… I’d be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to give it one last chance.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, or more likely reflected the nearby light as she wanted to cry in happiness from Weiss asking the Reaper to date her. Without much hesitation, Ruby closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips to Weiss’ own, leading to the pair softly kissing one another as their hands interlocked the pair in an embrace. They broke the kiss, looking at each other. “I always loved you, Weiss. I always will. Regardless of what happens, I’m right here.”

Weiss softly kissed Ruby as she finished her sentence, wanting to hold the little dolt close to her. Before the pair could lock lips again, the door swung open with Blake falling face-first onto the floor.

“Blake? How long were you there?” Weiss exclaimed in complete shock that someone would have heard the two lovers.

“Long enough to know you’re together again.” She confessed. “Also can someone get the dog? Yang’s not budged, Tai’s out like a light and you know I don’t deal well with dogs.”

Ruby sighed, breaking the embrace. “I’ll be back up soon. Sleep well, my ice queen.”

Weiss smiled at her girlfriend. “Good night, Ruby.”

Ruby left the room, flicking the light off as she shot Blake a look of ‘Never do that again.’ She quietly followed Aurora to the door, making sure not to make any noise as she was likely to wake Yang or Taiyang. She looked at the canine and motioned with her hand to tell her to be quiet. She slowly hopped down the stairs, quiet as she could, which would make some noise, before the pair reached the rear door. Ruby slipped into her old trainers, leading the small corgi out. “Hurry up, Aurora, I want to go to bed.” She nodded, found a quiet spot and did her business. She let the pup back in, where she half-ran to her bed and curled up. Ruby smiled lightly, holding back a chuckle before she took her trainers off and went back to her bedroom. Even though she tried quietly to enter and get to her bed, the squeaky floorboard by her bed let out a slow squeak. She quietly called out, "Fuck."

“Ruby?”

“Sorry, Weiss.”

“You need to sleep…” Weiss sounded tired and half-asleep. The ex-heiress was looking over at Ruby, barely making out her silhouette in the darkness.

“I will. You should too. Good night.” She walked over to Weiss’ bed, joining her under the covers. Her arms wrapped around the Ice Queen, resting her face under Weiss’ chin.

“Oh, Ruby?” Weiss whispered.

“Hm?”

"Try not to wake me in the morning.”

“No promises, Ice Queen.” Ruby closed her eyes, light snoring following moments after.

Weiss barely held back a chuckle. “Dolt.” She shuffled closer and like Ruby, promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff, a bit of filler, but also a plot point in there provided by our favourite caffeine overdose. Also yes, I had to put Ruby and Weiss together because the White Rose is my favourite ship. No, I will not be neglecting the Bumbleby ship, more of that will come, and likelihood is by that time I will be elevating the story from M to E


	3. Ruby Rose: Red Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the last time Teams RWBY and JN_R fought side by side. Told from the perspective of the young Ruby Rose, this chapter is a recounting of the last time Weiss nearly dies. Fights, flashbacks within flashbacks and deep conversation ensue here, as well as a fate far worse befalling Crescent Rose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I written a first-person perspective (written some time before Black Ice's release) so some things may be off, and it also helps explain a few plot holes from the first two chapters, such as Where Crescent Rose went. I hope you enjoy.

Something wasn’t right. Weiss was out for the count, Blake and Yang needed my help, but where’s Crescent Rose? I couldn’t have possibly dropped her.

“JAUNE! HELP WEISS!” I called over. I remembered where I was. It was the day before Team JNR left for Vacuo. I remembered it well because it was the day that Weiss nearly died. Again.

“Why? Blake and Yang need help!”

“I’M NOT LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND, JAUNE! JUST DO IT!” I must have sounded angry, scared, or something, because he went straight to the Ice Queen and did what he could to stop her from dying. They’ve seen how hard it can be losing a team-mate. I know Jaune still grieved for Pyrrha, but he never let it show in a fight, or around others. It felt strange that he was the quiet one who wanted to keep his emotions bottled away. Except at Haven, he was hurting hard when Weiss was dying. Good thing he unlocked his semblance early enough so Weiss stayed with us.

The battle was a long one, three Ursa majors had gathered around my standing team-mates, and I was short of a weapon. I still recall the words that Maria Calavera, the Grimm Reaper herself, told me. She always said that the use of silver eyes was a trial by fire, and I knew that in Argus, felt it at Beacon, even a couple of times in Atlas when we were swarmed. It’s still clear to me even now.

***

_“What is it you wanted?” Maria asked. I had never thought of my silver eye ability to be anything more than something similar to a semblance. When Pyrrha was killed by Cinder, I thought I had failed, but having frozen a Grimm Dragon in place was something else. That and it even affected the Fall Maiden. Bitch._

_“I wanted to protect my friends,” I responded. Little more than a half-second passed when Maria affirmed my answer._

_“Precisely!” She seemed so determined to teach me. Wow! “It is the desire to preserve life which fuels the light inside you. Make no mistake, it is light. Preservation is an extension of creation, or rather, an enemy of destruction.”_

_I sat and listened to this lesson intently. She continued. “The creatures of Grimm were made by the God of Darkness, but your light comes from his brother.”_

_“How do you know this?” I was entranced by the story, but the hidden meaning is what I had to grasp. If I wanted to understand my unique power, I would need to ask questions to learn more about it._

_“I always knew how to use the light, but never why it only worked on the Grimm. Then Jinn showed us her vision. Were you paying attention?”_

_I thought back to the vision when Salem, Ozma and the Gods were at the Grimm Pools. “The God of Light. His eyes!” It had to make sense. The God of Light was the personification of creation and preservation, so it had to make sense. After all, when he morphed from Man to Dragon, he exploded in a blinding light that destroyed the Grimm surrounding him. “Okay, where do we start?”_

_“Well, not here. The light will only work in the presence of Grimm, meaning the only practice you’ll get is a trial by fire. But! What you can do is focus on creating a state of mind that you can tap into when you need it.” I will be honest, I never expected to meet another silver-eyed person in my life, and I had already met two of them, my mom and Maria. Maria had her dad to teach her, but mom died before she could teach me. She continued. “Don’t think about your light as a means of destroying evil, but a way to protect the people of Remnant.”_

***

I had to do something. Remembering the state of mind I had built since that lesson, I stared the Ursae down, and that’s how it happened. I didn’t need to scream, I just stood there, my cape fluttering hard, the area becoming so bright that, I’ll be honest, I couldn’t see. But I needed to protect Blake and Yang. It even enveloped the area, hearing Jaune grumble because he couldn’t see Weiss, probably because he just wanted to stare into her face, but the tone gave it away that he was worried for her. I think we all were. But my mission was focused on saving those around me, preserving their lives. It just so happened that the Grimm were encapsulated in stone. Ursae tended to know how to break out of the stone, so I had to act fast. Once the light had faded back inside me, it was showtime, do or die. I grabbed the first weapon I saw and dashed at the stone Ursa that had grasped Blake by the neck, slamming the thin blade downward through the arm, shattering it. I got lucky in the fact that none of the pieces had slammed Blake or Yang, but I suppose having them dusting out was also helping. Blake hadn’t wasted any time, a quick smile in thanks and she was finishing the Grimm that had her by the neck. Even with a stone Grimm, Blake was deadlier than ever with Gambol Shroud. She had upgraded it a bit since we first met in Beacon, but the weapon was still the same. I dashed to Yang, using whatever I picked up to bust her free. Luckily, with Yang being Yang, she wasted no time and blew that one apart.

“Blake! Get Yang and Nora and get out of here! I’ll get Ren, Jaune and Weiss!”

“But--”

“Come on, Blake! Don’t do anything stupid! I got this!” I wasn’t in the mood for fighting with my team-mates, but boy was I ready to kick ass if it was totally necessary. Blake conceded, running to Nora and Yang. My next focus was Weiss. I wasn’t ready to lose my best friend, not yet at least. There’s still a chance.

“Ruby, I know you’re not gonna like this--”

“Will she make it?” I looked at Weiss’ injury, another impaling where she last got hit by Cinder. That bitch paid for it this time, saw to it myself. Probably explains why I couldn’t find Crescent Rose. I felt myself tearing up at seeing Weiss like this. It doesn’t matter how many times it happens, seeing her in this state tore me apart. I knew I had to get her out of here. “We need to go now.”

“Ruby, she won’t even make a trip in an airship!”

“Jaune!” I had to snap as he was disregarding one key thing, his semblance. “As long as you keep doing what you’re doing, she will make it. Trust me.”

“I still don’t--”

“Don’t argue with me, Jaune.”

Ren stepped in pretty quickly to stop us from fighting. “Look, calm down, get her out. We aren’t helping her by fighting amongst ourselves.”

“I know, Ren. Come on, help me out with getting her to the airship.” Both Ren and I moved Weiss onto a solid block, which took both of us to carry her over on it. She was barely breathing, but at least Jaune was keeping her alive for now. But we knew she wouldn’t last long if we didn’t get her to a hospital quickly. It took us a good few minutes to get her to the airship. Thankfully Nora, Yang and Blake were defending the airship, so once we had Weiss loaded up, Ren and I dropped the stone slab we used as a stretcher, loaded Jaune up, before leaping in ourselves.

***

Weiss didn’t look too healthy when we got her to Atlas General Hospital. I couldn’t stop myself from crying when she got transferred to the care unit, worried about my team-mate and best friend. Just seeing her in this state, I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do, it was down to Atlas’ medical staff to work their magic, and with it being a Schnee they were helping, I knew she would get the best possible care, yet it wouldn’t stop me dwelling on the goliath of a failure I committed. It was obvious that I wasn’t feeling at my best, but I knew that I could get back on my feet. Weiss’ life hung in the balance.

“Any word on Weiss?” Blake almost frightened me when she spoke up. Her ears were flat to her scalp, so I knew she was concerned about Weiss. The pair hadn’t seen eye to eye all too well recently, but they knew they had to resolve things. Maybe she didn’t want things to end on a sour note with her.

“Nothing yet.” I couldn’t keep myself steady, my eyes constantly tearing up as I watched, helpless from behind the glass. It couldn’t have looked good as the medical staff were scurrying like beavers and Centinels looking for any way to help patch Weiss’ wound. The worst part was how much blood she had lost, they were running with blood bags to her, so I knew she would have to be in for a while, but that all depended on if she held on.

“Just go easy on yourself, Ruby. You didn’t cause this.”

“I didn’t do anything to stop it either.”

“You stopped it being a total loss though, sis.” Yang had approached, her usual chirpy demeanour being flattened by the freight train of the situation. “Also, you lost Crescent Rose. It’s been destroyed, we couldn’t find any salvage of it. I’m sorry.”

That stung worse than a Queen Lancer impaling through the chest. I had to build a new weapon. That, however, didn’t matter right now as Weiss was in a bad state. Yang and Blake stayed with me for a while, the three of us trying to reassure each other. It must have been late when we had a doctor come out.

“Ruby Rose?” He called out.

“Hm? What’s Weiss’ condition?”

“She’s critical, but stabilising. She needs a familiar face with her.” I wasn’t going to hesitate, so I dashed in there and sat beside Weiss, leaving behind a small trail of petals. I wasn’t going anywhere, not for a moment. She was going to pull through, and I was determined to see her do so. I hadn’t been working with my team for two and a bit years to see it fall apart. She was badly beaten, her scar over her eye had been reopened, a breathing mask over her face. It killed me inside seeing her like this, a testament to another failure of mine.

“W-Weiss?” I could barely say her name without breaking down, still thinking I could lose her. Needing some sort of reassurance, my hands instinctively enveloped her right hand, the one nearest to me, cradling it like I would the head of a rose. “I don’t know if y-you can hear me, but I need to say this. I’m so, so sorry I failed you. I promised to protect you no matter what, and I-” This was the hardest part for me. “I wish I did more, even putting myself in the firing line to save you.” I could feel the tears falling from my eyes, no mistaking it.

It felt like a good hour, even though it was only a few minutes since I finished when I felt a response from Weiss. Her hand made the weakest attempt at squeezing one of mine, but nothing was said between us. Hell, nothing needed to be said. “Don’t use your energy needlessly, Weiss. You need it to recover. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll be here all night and all day. Just rest for now.” Again she tried squeezing my hand, probably as some sort of affirming response.

When I looked to the door, I could see the doctor’s telling Blake and Yang about Weiss’ condition, Blake’s cat ears flattening almost completely against her scalp, while Yang held her partner’s hand. It was affecting them as well, so I wasn’t surprised when they came into the room.

“How is she?” Yang practically whispered.

“She’s responsive, but only from immediate touch,” I told her. I couldn’t tell her that my heart was breaking seeing Weiss in this condition.

“Are you staying with her, Ruby?” Blake’s question was akin to asking me if I wanted cookies. I responded with a slight nod. “I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you alongside her when she does stir. Doctor Rossi reassured me that she would pull through. If we were a minute later, she might not have made it. That’s down to your quick thinking. You saved Weiss.”

I didn’t want to believe I saved her, but my team-mate was right. Partially, at least. I couldn’t have got her here in time if it wasn’t for Ren and Jaune helping. I looked back to the incapacitated Ice Queen, just waiting for her to look at me and call me a dolt. Honestly, I’d give anything for her to do that considering her current condition. I hadn’t even let go of her hands and another gentle twitch, exactly like before, showed me she agreed with Blake.

“Look, sis, you had a choice, leave her or save her. I’m glad you chose the latter because right now, I’m pretty sure she needs you.” Another affirming twitch. “I’m gonna take Blake back to the hotel, get changed and go to bed, and don’t you dare neglect your health while you’re here, Ruby Rose.”

“I can’t promise that. I’m not leaving her side.” I quietly protested. Another twitch, this time with nails poking my palm, was Weiss telling me off. Hell, if she had the energy and was fully mobile, she’d probably tear me a new arsehole for saying that. But I didn’t want to leave Weiss by herself.

“At least do something to keep your energy up, Ruby. Weiss would kick your arse if you didn’t look after yourself. Plus I think she would understand if you left her side for an hour or so.” Blake added, this was enough for me to back down.

“Okay. As soon as Weiss stirs properly, I’ll text you both.” Both of them nodded, offering me a small hug, which I wasn’t turning down, before watching them slowly leave, the concern they had for her was all too evident in their posture and how they walked. At least Weiss taught me that, and the number of times that helped me read someone was advantageous, both in the dorms or hotels and on the battlefield. I felt wasted, so while still cradling Weiss’ hand, I rested my head beside her shoulder and dozed off.

***

The next morning rolled around, waking me abruptly from the rays of light bursting into the room through the blinds, fighting the darkness of the room away. It took me a couple of minutes to fully stir and realise I was in the hospital. Weiss still was completely out of it, but I saw her stirring, ice blue eyes opening slowly.

“Wh… Where am I?” The groggy voice made me shoot upwards from my slumped position as Weiss almost frightened the life out of me.

“Weiss, I’m so sorry, I should have helped you out sooner and saved you fr--”

“Shh, shh.” She gently squeezed my hand to calm me down, slowly turning to me. Seeing how brutally she was beaten up yesterday, combined with being impaled in the same place that she was in Haven hurt me to see. “I’m still… here.” She groaned in pain as she tried to move.

“Stay down, Weiss. You were impaled in our last fight. You… nearly died.” I wanted to cry right there and then, but the door opening stopped me.

“Ah, Miss Schnee. I’m glad to see you’re awake. I apologise for eavesdropping, but I do have something to tell you about last night. You were clinically dead for about thirty seconds.” The doctor seemed to have forced himself into saying these words. It broke a pained stare onto Weiss’ face similar to someone spearing her again. “I think if your companion didn’t get you here when she did, we would have lost you. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like the arse-end of a Beowulf." That was more than enough to crack a smile on my face, Weiss' wordsmanship was something to behold, especially when she was insulting people. Before it was "you dolt this, you dolt that" but as of late, the new and intriguing ways she used her vocabulary was refreshing. One time she even called Yang a 'pre-stuffed, undercooked watermelon' which was something.

"Heh, good to have you with us, Miss Schnee. Your friend here refused to leave your side. She's stubborn."

"Protective." Weiss always had that habit, correcting someone.

The doctor nodded to Weiss as she tried squeezing my hand again. I’m just glad she pulled through as I wanted my full team to be here with us. I subconsciously wrapped my hand around hers, smiling at her quickly. “She’s my team-mate, partner and best friend. I’m not leaving her side, ever.” Weiss squeezed my hand tightly in reassurance, helping me relax as she started her recovery. “If she can leave, I have a place where I can take her, though we will need a Bullhead airship.”

The doctor looked at me and Weiss quickly, referencing his notes. “We have orders to take her to Schn--”

“Fuck no!” Weiss quietly shouted as she struggled to sit up. “I’m going to Ruby Rose’s house.”

The doctor looked at her, then to me, then back to her. “Very well, Miss Schnee. Who is this Ruby?”

“Me,” I called over to him. “We’re going to 42 Verdant Trail on the island of Patch. It’s near Sanus.” Even though my dad had never met Blake or Weiss, I’d rather her be in safe hands than Jacques Schnee's hands, even though I trust Winter, I can’t say the same for Willow, Jacques and Whitley. In Willow’s case, it’s because Weiss never talks about her, and her father and brother, total fucking assholes. Good thing the airship was landing tomorrow to go to Patch. I pull out my scroll to message Yang.

_Ruby: “Can you and Blake get packed up for all four of us? We’re heading to dad’s tomorrow morning”_

It didn’t take long before my scroll pinged up with Yang’s response.

_Yang: “We’re going to dad’s place? I’ll be packed in the hour sis. Are Blake and Weiss Cream coming with? Yang”_

“Weiss, you’re okay with an airship ride to Patch?” She lay back, lightly nodding, a good sign. “Cool. You’ll meet my dad again and we can catch up with him. I wonder if he has a new dog?”

Weiss slightly smiled. “Just remember, you need to rest as well.” She sounded weak, which hurt, but she certainly seemed relieved to be coming home with me and Yang. As luck had it, my scroll pinged.

_Yang: “She has everything packed. Also, are we actually heading to Tai’s house? Blake”_

_Ruby: “Yep :) all four of us. Weiss needs medical support for the full journey.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, flashbacks within flashbacks, first-person, Weiss nearly dying, again, I haven't exactly been too kind to our White Rose pairing, but don't worry, they do make a reappearance in a good way. Anyway, the next chapter brings us back to the main story, but there is going to be more First-Person chapters, 3 more to be precise


End file.
